The New Divas Champion
The New Divas Champion is the twentieth episode of Season 3 WWE Total Divas. Summary Season 3 comes to an end with the Bella Twins considering signing a three-year deal in the ring. Meanwhile, Paige asks Bradley to move to L.A., but then she discovers a skeleton in his closet; and Eva's husband puts her relationship with the WWE at risk. Recap Does Paige have a boyfriend? Yes! Or at least she does in the second half of E!’s double-sized “Total Divas” Season 3 Finale, in which The Diva of Tomorrow has officially claimed Bradley as her boo and even floated the idea of moving in together only a month into their relationship. Understandably, Bradley’s a bit taken aback and attempts to stall for time by telling Paige she has to meet his mom first. All good, says the Diva, and a family gathering is soon arranged wherein everything spirals downward fast. First, Bradley’s mom is taken aback by Paige’s outgoing nature. Then, Paige’s rapid-fire hints about the move-in situation are all but ignored by Bradley, who it turns out was previously married, something he neglected to tell Paige. (It’s like Nikki and Cena, but in reverse!) When Paige presses Bradley to lay his cards on the table, he admits he’s not ready to move in together and the two part on questionable terms. Meanwhile, in the land of “All Red Everything,” Eva Marie comes across several endorsement and tie-in opportunities, including a hair extension line, thanks to the moving and shaking of Jonathan as her “husbandger.” Jonathan’s treatment of Eva, her friends and associates during photo shoots, though, leaves a lot to be desired. Eventually, it turns out Eva’s ventures might land her in hot water as they’re unsanctioned by WWE’s legal team, and she attempts to bail while she still can. After Jonathan forces her to press on, she blasts him with the revelation she can’t reconcile his forceful business tactics with his behavior as a husband, leaving their relationship in jeopardy, too. However, unlike previous season finales, Nikki Bella and John Cena are doing A-OK! The only relationship in danger there is that between The Bellas and WWE itself as their contracts come to an end and the prospect of a three-year re-up is floated before them. With baby fever gripping Brie and opportunities outside the ring knocking at Nikki’s door, the twins are seriously debating hanging up their boots even after Nikki wins the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. As the season comes to a close, the sisters agree that their chance to pursue other ventures is rapidly thinning and they have to strike while the iron’s hot. The Bellas shockingly inform WWE officials that, while no departure date is set, their days as Divas are officially numbered! Image gallery TD_319_Photo_32-907149257.jpg TD_319_Photo_33-1092013919.jpg TD_319_Photo_34-3748813564.jpg TD_319_Photo_35-2826267242.jpg TD_319_Photo_36-830225360.jpg TD_319_Photo_37-1182468934.jpg TD_319_Photo_38-3603175127.jpg TD_319_Photo_39-2713921089.jpg TD_319_Photo_40-2539522082.jpg TD_319_Photo_41-3763943604.jpg TD_320_Photo_42-480715973.jpg TD_320_Photo_43-1805653075.jpg TD_320_Photo_44-4123296240.jpg TD_320_Photo_45-2193863014.jpg TD_320_Photo_46-466280668.jpg TD_320_Photo_47-1825427530.jpg TD_320_Photo_48-4235382235.jpg TD_320_Photo_49-2339765581.jpg TD_320_Photo_50-3954341032.jpg TD_320_Photo_52-96212356.jpg TD_320_Photo_51-2629125182.jpg TD_320_Photo_53-1924867346.jpg TD_320_Photo_54-3974082737.jpg TD_320_Photo_55-2614657063.jpg TD_320_Photo_56-47305117.jpg TD_320_Photo_57-1977016587.jpg TD_320_Photo_58-3848928410.jpg TD_320_Photo_59-2456734732.jpg TD_320_Photo_60-3231655787.jpg TD_320_Photo_61-3080198141.jpg TD_320_Photo_63-1503033041.jpg TD_320_Photo_62-781272647.jpg TD_320_Photo_64-3354583922.jpg TD_320_Photo_65-2968900580.jpg TD_320_Photo_66-704414302.jpg TD_320_Photo_67-1593553608.jpg TD_320_Photo_68-3460607833.jpg TD_320_Photo_69-3108216783.jpg TD_320_Photo_70-3649312298.jpg TD_320_Photo_71-2927830716.jpg TD_320_Photo_72-931821318.jpg TD_320_Photo_73-1083000720.jpg TD_320_Photo_74-3739865651.jpg TD_320_Photo_75-2851005093.jpg TD_320_Photo_76-820491039.jpg TD_320_Photo_77-1205896073.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3) Category:WWE television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Paige